Kratos is damned to 2010
by mxoxo
Summary: Kratos, for destroying all of Olympus, is damned to forever live... In 2010! Fighting Ares, trying to get his pork burger, and all the other things god-of-war fans know so well, it's time to see Kratos in the future! D
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean I'm in Big Apple?" Roars Kratos to the tourist guide, now that Kratos has gotten over his anger management with his so called shrink. He is no longer picking people up by the neck till they say what he wants. "Now tell me how do I get back to Olympus?"

"What? Dude for the last time, this is 2010 the Greek gods do not exist and there is no such place called Olympus..." The over panicked tour guide says. As Kratos grabs the guide neck and strangles him to death.

"Puny little man... Now who can tell me where I am?" Kratos shouts in the Burger shop.

"Hi, welcome to Kandy. Can I take your order?" The Lady behind the desk asks.

"....Err.... Could I have a roasted pig?"

"Sure umm.... SO that would be a pork chop burger?" At that moment Ares bursts into the burger restaurant.

"Ares, have you come once more to try to win the fight?" kratos laughs.

"No kratos I have COME TO KILL YOU!" Ares yells and pulls a ketchup bottle.

"Ah I see you chose the liquid flame? Well I choose the yellow liquid!" Kratos pulls out a mustered bottle.

"Can you to umm.... Kids bring your fight and small skirts outside?" The lady behind the desk says.

"Gah you puny mortals. The hands of death could not hold me, the sisters of fate could not control me, and you Ares will not ESCAPE ME!"

"Whoa man this is some intense stuff..." Kratos and Ares hear some random dude say in the back of the room. That just so happened to be wearing a "go Gods" shirt.

"Kratos we all know you had some problems growing up, but stop your bragging and fight me!" Ares hollers and squeezes the ketchup bottle. The ketchup sores across the room and splashes Kratos in the face. Kratos unleashes the might of yellow liquid upon Ares.

"You a disgrace upon the name God of War! I am the best!" Kratos yells.

"HA HA I AM IMORTAL AGAINST YOUR LIGUIQ YELLOW STUFF!" Ares hollers.

"I will defeat you and after that ARES I WILL GET my pork chop Burger!"

Ares and kratos run outside and pull their most fears weapons.

Ares pulls out the liquid fire lollipop and Kratos pulls out the Ice-cream stick. Ares crumples in fear,

"How could you gain such a weapon? I thought they were banished to fairy land..."

"I went through much torture to get it. But anyways I will kill you!"

"No, I will kill you."

"No I will kill you."

"Noooo! I SHALL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Ares yells and swings his red fire lollipop.

"Gah I am SO sticky!" "You will die now!" Kratos slams into Ares with the Ice-cream stick. "Ares you must die!" Ares falls down.

"Curse you Kratos even though I taste yummy.... I will get my revenge once more!" Ares yells and dissolves into a puddle of Ice-cream.

As Kratos walks in triumphantly back into the Burger shop.

"I see you have my Burger ready? For that I shall pay you one golden drachma." Kratos says while handing over his golden drachma and taking the burger.

"I wish Ares dude won... Here's my money mate..." The guy in the corner that has the "go Gods" shirt.

"Who is that I hear cheering on the Fallen God of War?" Kratos yells and turns around to see the guy. "Who would cheer on the gods when all they can do is send me into this torture, this Big Apple..."

"Yo Punk do not dis New York! Or I will send you on a jet plane!" Kratos bursts out the door and runs to a random person.

"Where are these Jet Planes?" Kratos demands.

"Umm... There right over there. Good luck... They will probably search you..."

"I do not care I just want to get out of this Big Apple!"

"You my friend are some messed up dude..."

An hour later Kratos makes it across the street without getting hit by a car, burst through the front doors and walks towards the counter.

"I want to get on the next Jet Plane. How many Gold drachmas will that be?"

"Did you say gold?"

"Yes...."

"Okay just give me one and you will be on the next plane Greece....

"To Greece? Good... There I will get my ever going revenge on the gods!"

"Um whatever you say Mr.?"

"Kratos! Now get me on that plane!"

Two hours later Kratos steps on the plane and sits down.

-Where am I? This is bad get me off of here... He thinks to himself.

Kratos closes his eyes and falls asleep. He dreams about his earlier fight with Ares.

RINNG!

"Hello passengers we are landing in Canada. Please buckle up and remain calm for those first flyers."

"Were those voices coming from? They are attacking me. No..."

As Kratos lands in Greece the plane starts to shake... This is not Greece this is some cold place....

"The temperature is 20 degrees outside perfect for swimming. Thank you for flying U.S.A. to Canada air lines and have a nice day."

Kratos bolts up and makes for the door. He walks out the plane, as Kratos looks around he can't see anything because he is surrounded by walls. As he walks outside he feels cold that he has never felt before. He goes to a very tall building that says rooms, that Kratos is very tired and walks in the front room.

"Hello, can I take your bags?"

"What? No I have no "Bags" as Kratos goes to the counter. "I would like one room. Here is the gold."

"Okay here's your key..."

As kratos goes into the square box he looks around and sees a family huddled in a corner. Kratos shifts over giving them more space but they do not move. As it is his turn to get out of the elevator he walks down the hall way and opens a door.

He grabs a paper and starts writing two letters:

Dear Athena.

I have no idea where I am. Please send me a dream to help me. –Kratos.

Dear Zeus's dead body and spirit.

I beat you and I am coming to get my revenge again. –Kratos.


	2. Chapter 2

CLICK. Kratos here's the TV come on.

"What? How did this box start talking?" Kratos gets up and look where he sat there was a small rectangle where he sat. "What is this puny rectangle..? Hmm... Well..." All of a sudden Kratos hears the Teletubbies theme song go on. "What is this infernal noise? GET IT OFF!" He yells and troughs the small rectangle at the box. The rectangle hits the box and shatters the glass.

"Room serves!" Kratos hears a voice say.

"This room needs no serves!" Kratos yells back. "It is I whom needs help this box thing won't be quite!"

"If you let me in I can help..."

Click, Kratos opens the door. Revealing a small pudgy woman. "All you got to do is push this button..." The lady looks at Kratos. "You are not from around here are you? Never seen you before...."

"No I am not. I come from Sparta and I am waiting for my chance to bring down Olympus once more!" Kratos yells.

"Um okay.... I'm just going to leave you here then." The lady says backing out of the door.

"Where's the closest roasted pig shop?" Kratos demands. "When I get there I will destroy whoever is in my path!"

"Just across the street now I really go to get going." She mumbles.

"Yes you should go and MAKE me a roasted pig!" Kratos yells not getting over the part were he's not a God anymore and doesn't get whatever he wants. Ah poor Kratos was a god and now. He's not. Probably didn't see it coming anyway....

An hour later Kratos realise that she's not coming back with his roasted pork. He walks out of the door and notices a picture of Athena.

"_Kratos I got your message..." _

"Hold your breath Athena this is of your doing and anyway I never sent it, have you been watching me?" Kratos demands.

"_I couldn't help it your like a modern day soap opera." Athena says while smiling._

"I am not made of soap. Nor do I sing in opera's. YOU must be mistaken."

"_Kratos the only way out of this torture you call it is to.... go to the magical Land of Oz!" Athena hollers. "Wait sorry wrong place you must go to the ever so famous, Hanna Montana concert. Wait my bad that if you want to get out of an ice cube... Oh here it is. Getting out of 2010, you must a teletubbie..." _

"What! NO that sounds so evil and happy I would die! DAMN! Is there no other way?" Kratos yells at the picture, the people around him start staring I don't blame them you don't usually see a person yelling at a picture.

"_Ghost of Sparta, Kratos it is the____**ONLY **__way I am sorry this will hurt your honour you worked so hard to get back again after that incident with fairy land and the sword O' Ice-cream... That was your choice and was the only way to kill the fly..."_

"Gah the things I have to do..."

"Kratos I am not done unfortunately. After becoming a teletubbie you must meet Ellen. Who if she finds you worthy enough will send you back to Sparta whenever you want. There I am done."

"Who is this Ellen you speak of? I shall destroy it!"  
"_She runs a very popular show... All you have to do is talk to her and then she will choose. This way or there is another way, but you will hate it...?"_

"I demand you to tell me" Demands Kratos harshly.

"_I have to go Kratos, remember teletubbies then Ellen you have to do this right..."_

"NO ATHENA!" Kratos yells in frustration.

"Um Sr. Can I help you?" A small worker walks up to Kratos. "You have started to scare some of the guest and there have been some complaints... We would like you to leave the hotel."

"I was just leaving anyways when Athena started talking to me."

"Um can I have security please just to help out..." The small man whispers in his radio.

"Rodger that." Kratos hears a person respond from the radio.

"What is that? Another small rectangle?"

"Are you telling me you have never heard of a radio before?" The man says.

"No I'm not from around here..."

"Oh my god you must be from, very far away then..." The Man says. "Dude are those real swords?"

"Yes one of them are swords and another one is the Ice-cream stick which helped me defeat the monster fly! Now what is this box thing called?"

"It's an elevator. Dude you a..."  
DRIING! They step into an elevator and Kratos looks around, he see's two more men standing on either side of Kratos.

"Thank security. For a second I thought you were not coming." The man says. All goes silent. And some music starts playing and smoke on the water starts playing.

A minute later they step out of the elevator and Kratos is free to walk out, Kratos starts walking but he hears the lady at the counter call him back.

"You broke one of our TV's that will be 1000 dollars. You can also pay it in gold which would be one gold piece." Kratos reluctantly hands over the gold. With a grim face he starts walking out the door.

After he heads over for the Gas shop.

RING! A small bell rings when he walks into the shop. Kratos looks around and studies his surroundings. He notices many shelves with layers of food he looks around and notices something that looks like salted pork. He grabs one of the shelve and walks towards the counter.

"I would like this salted pork." Kratos demands.

"That would be... 7.45$ please." Kratos puts down a piece of gold and grabs the salted pork (which is beef Jerky.)

After Kratos runs across the street and makes it to the burger shop. He looks around to make sure Ares isn't there and bursts into the restaurant.

He walks up to the counter no one arguing with him, saying things like "Get to the back of the line!" and stuff like that.

"I would like one pork burger."  
"Okay... The guy behind the counter says like he was really scared.

A minute later Kratos burger is ready he slams down some gold and runs for the door.

And as he opens the door there he sees Hermes.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry people haven't been updating lately... I was not in the "writing mood" and I had No "Ideas" for this chapter. But now I do so enjoy. Please review if there's something I should work on or if you like it...**

As Kratos see's his arch enemy Hermes, he turns a dark red in rage. Not really making a difference because he's already pretty red. Kratos pulls out his favourite weapon, which is a daisy. Knowing that Hermes was allergic to pollen tries to shove it up Hermes nose.

"You stupid demon! ACHOO!" Hermes hollers then sneezes.

"Bless you." The shop owner says and hands him a Kleenex.

"Thank you." Hermes says and turns around to Kratos. "Now to defeat you demon! ARGH!" Hermes pulls out his weapon. Which is Kratos most feared thing... A Barbie...

"AHHHH! No u can't! Not Barbie's they can turn their head around in a 360 degree angle and that's wrong! Along with other things!"  
Hermes throws the Barbie doll at Kratos. Luckily Kratos ducks the deadly missile. Kratos hits Hermes square in the face with his daisy.

"No! I'm melting I'm melting!" Hermes screeches.

"HA ha! That's what you get when you mess with me!"

"Hold on wait..." Hermes says. "I'm not melting that's just my nose watering."

"EWWW, that's worse than Barbie's!" Kratos grabs Hermes head and asks him "Now where can I find the Teletubbies?"

"They are in Tree house inc. In Toronto... why?" Hermes responds, "oh no you haven't been talking with the witch Athena?"

"She is not a witch!"

"Kind of..."

"Any way..." Kratos says. "I bear not pity for you" and then kills Hermes for the second time.

An hour later...

Once again Kratos is on a plane this time not for Greece but for Toronto, for the house in the tree...

"Ag.. I hate these ships in air..." Kratos mumbles. Luckily for him he did not have a long ride. As he stared into the back of the seat in front of him he realized there was a small rectangle...

-oh no. Kratos thought... Not another one... As the plane was in the air for an hour the rectangle came down. It read:

Welcome to Air flight Canada. We would like to help you in any way. Would you like to watch a movie? Listen to a book? Or go on the internet?

Kratos choose the first one by pushing fairly hard and then chose the first movie he saw. "The movie of life".

As the movie begain Kratos began to feel very board about the movie.

"As life in Canada was booming the life down north was going on a high way to hell. All they could see was growing debt. Lose of fuel and a very bad gum shop. Not like gum matters when you are on a high way to hell." It moaned on and on till the plane was landing.

Another hour later after getting of the plane.

As Kratos is walking out of the airport he looks around and sees nothing but cars so he decides to keep walking and then out of no were Kratos is hit by a car. As the owner of the car gets out he realizes the face, the car and the weird hair. It was Ares the god of war once more...


	4. Chapter 4

As Kratos gets out of the airport and see's Ares he cannot believe his luck. Can't he have a break for once? Can't he just go home and relax? Nooo he has to fight Ares.

_(__**Now I'm starting to feel bad for him...)**_

"You! I thought I killed you?" Kratos screams. A scared tourist thinks Kratos is talking to him and starts to run. Thinking _how would he know?_

Ares laughs. "You can never kill me! Didn't you get it the first time? I cannot be killed. ARG!" Ares bellows.

Kratos pulls out his least favourite weapon. The tea and sugar.

Ares starts to laugh and pulls out a jar of beer.

In the crowd everyone is laughing they have no idea the effects of these weapons. The tea and sugar will make Ares sober and the beer will make Kratos drunk. These two things will make this fight not funny or even good. These things will make this so bland even salt can't cure it.

"Your move first little child." Ares smirks. Kratos draws near and grabs Ares . Kratos pulls Ares close to him so he could not miss when he had to make Ares sober.

"Muh haw haw!" Kratos laughs crazily.

"Ahh!" Ares screams as the tea starts to drip into his mouth making him sober drop by drop.

As the glass empty's Ares face turned to a more serious face.

"Ello chap. I have come to destroy you." Ares laughs.

"Oh no." Kratos shutters as he pulls out his next weapon. This weapon he chose is a scary thing and as he pulled it out the parents in the crowd cover their kids eyes. It was a Thierry Henry poster.

_**(Yeah I do have something against Thierry Henry. He cheats.)**_

The poster starts to talk and says "Please to cheat you."

"IS this trying to say you do cheat Kratos?" Ares says as Thierry Henry steps out of the poster with his big hands.

"No. I have this in my bag and I have to use it up."

"Oh..."

"Yep..."

"Anyways..."

"It was an accident. IM sorry." Thierry Henry says while shrugging.

Ares and Kratos stare at Thierry Henry with their mouths open.

"What the fu-..." They both say.

Ares and Kratos both look at each other and walk off to a bar and have a drink together forgetting how much they hate each other and enjoy a nice beer and talk about the world cup and how good Spain play and how much I knew they would win.

_**GOOOOOOOOOO SPAIN!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Please r&r. Nothing mean unless you wanna have Kratos beating you up. Sorry for the small chapter.**

As Kratos wakes up he finds himself in a hotel he didn't remember going to. He couldn't even remember what he did last night and who he was with. This made Kratos angry and frustrated. Two this Kratos should never be. All he did was break the things in the hotel room. He broke the couch. He broke the bed. He broke the stove because of his horrible cooking skills. Oh well...

After he was done barfing and breaking anything he could get his hands on he goes over to the door and opens it. He looks up and down the hall way. No one. Maybe it was a deserted hotel? No why would he be there then? WHY WAS HE EVEN HERE? These things made Kratos more angry and frustrated so he broke the door. The door was now in half and the damage to the hotel room was way more than Kratos would be willing to pay for. He walks down the hallway looking for signs of life and waiting for his memory to come back.

After a while Kratos started to remember why he was in Toronto. He had to find the land of Teletubies. So that he could get back to whatever time he came from. He was starting to remember last night. There was a bar and Ares carried him hotel... Erm that's as far as he wants to remember because you never know how nasty it could get...

**ANYWAYS.**

As Kratos gets to the elevator he pushes the button. The little light didn't show up. He pushes it again. No light. Later he finds himself pushing the button like a frenzied beast.

**DING**


	6. Chapter 6

As the elevator opened, Ares stumbled out of the elevator.

"Hey buddy! That was one crazy night last night. I can't even remember what we did." Ares said while looking confused.

"Nor can I. I really got to get going... I have to go visit the Teletubies at Tree house inc. Where ever that is..." Kratos says. "I can't remember where that is though..."

"Down town somewhere... That's what I think anyways."

"Okay thanks man. Talk to you later." Says Kratos while walking into the elevator and push "L" which stands for Lobby not lunch unfortunately for Kratos. As Kratos walks out of the elevator, he looks around hoping to see more people. There was a person at the lobby counter who waved at Kratos.

"Good day Sir. Thank you for staying-..." The person behind the counter says. But stops as Kratos walked out of the hotel. "Okay..." Continues the guy.

Kratos looks around looking for a help system. Kratos doesn't find anything so he starts to walk away. An hour later Kratos finds himself in down town Toronto. He walks around now finding this getting more boring by the minute. Kratos was starting to smell like a pig. All the people around him where making sure they are far enough to run or not smell him. He looks around for a shop where he could go ask where Tree house inc. was. Kratos walks into a tall building that had stuffed animals all over the walls that said things like "two for six dollars." Kratos walks to the counter and starts to talk to the Girl behind the counter.

"Where is this Tree house inc.?" Kratos demands.

"Don't be silly!" The girl yells. "You are here right now? Are you looking for a special department?"

"Yes im looking for the "Teletubies". Please show me to them now!" Kratos yells feeling silly.

"OKAY..." She yells back. As the two of them walk to the elevator she says "so if u wanna go to Teletubies department you have to push number twelve and you will be there."

"You foolish mortal will not come with me?"

"NO! When they talk about Teletubies they are not joking. So good luck..." She laughs.

Kratos face turns sour not knowing if he really wanted to go up there. That girl sounded kind of weird and if she was joking. He walks into the elevator, he pushes the button that says eleven and he starts to go up.

A couple minutes later, he walks out into a green space as he looks around he see's animals. A bear, a turtle another turtle another turtle another bear another bear and beavers and rabbits and way more animals that would take a long time to write and im too lazy to.

Kratos walks up to one of the turtles and starts to talk to it not know why he would do that because animals don't talk.

"Where am I? Where is this place of torture?" Kratos demands.

"This place is called Franklyn. DUH!" The turtle laughs. "What may be your name?"

"My name is Kratos you stupid Turtle!" Kratos bellows.

"Nice to meet you Kratos, my name is Franklyn's mom. Are you here for Franklyn? He's over there with his friends if you want to..." And then a theme song goes on for a minute and a little turtle runs over to Kratos.

"Howdy. Welcome to Franklyn land, what's your name?" Kratos cheerfully asks.

Kratos is not in a talking mood so he pulls out his sword and slashes the little Turtles head off.

"WELL THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!" Yells Franklyn's Mom as the little turtles gore splashes onto every one.

As everyone turns to look at Kratos. The bear's paws grow longer as well with all the animals turn evil.

Mean while somewhere in a little a home where a young child and his parents are watching the whole scene un-fold. The parents cover the little child and then the brother walks into the room with some popcorn sits down and starts to watch as if it was candy to his eyes. He started to laugh as the bears head gets cut off and then the creek turns red. As the little kid in the room starts to cry and the older brother a starts to laugh even harder. The dude in the T.V. that looks allot like Kratos from his video game yells something like "This is not Teletubies land!" As he runs to something that looks like an elevator and pushes the button twelve.


	7. the animal game

_**I do not own Tree house inc. Or any of their TV. show. I do not own Oreos. Although I do love them. Just think of it as some free advertising. I do not own psp either or Zebras. Please review if you have anything to say. Nothing mean please. Or Kratos will beat you into a ball and then trough you and use you as a soccer ball. Thanks =D love you all.**_

As Kratos rides up the elevator very angry, not knowing if he'll be able to handle another one of Zeus's tricks he waits for the elevator to get to the floor he's waiting for. Then he looks around the elevator he sees a sign. And all he can see (all the other writing is too small damn) is Jump and slow. So he starts to jump, his over a hundred pounds of hot muscles and awesomeness starts to make the elevator go slower and slower and then a loud screech causing the elevator to stop.

Now he gets closer to the sign and reads it: **Do not JUMP or you may cause the elevator to SLOW or stop. Maybe even breaking it. If the elevator does break use the phone to the right of the sign and dial 123 for the front desk. If there is a fire push the button to the left. Only if there is a fire. The coast of fake phone call or push of the button will cost you 1 000 dollars only in cash or you will go to jail. Thank you and have a nice day. **

_Oh no..._ Kratos thinks. He picks up the phone and pushes 123.

**RINGGG**

"Ello? This is the front desk how can I help you?" Says the girl Kratos met earlier in a cheerful tone.

"Uh the elevator broke down." Kratos replies in an equally cheerful tone.

"And how did this happen?"

"Maybe if you mortals didn't make it so slow it wouldn't have happened."

"Umm okay. We will have it working in a second. Now since you have a child with you there is a green button even further to the right of this phone that will give you toys. You may also use one if you would like because I know you would. Thank you and have a nice day."

Phone gets turns dead.

"What there is no child with me you stupid mortal!" Kratos yells to the phone while putting it back. Then Kratos looks around and of course there was a small boy is there waving at Kratos.

_Oh god..._ Kratos thinks.

Kratos pushes the green button and hands the little boy a toy a little roughly.

"I don't want this though." Says the little boy.

"I don't care!"

"You wanna play the animal game?"

"How do you play that?"

"I think of an animal and you have to guess it. You will ask me what colour is the skin and for instance I will say black and white if Im thinking about-."

"Oreos?"

"Um no I was thinking of Zebra. So do you wanna play?"

"Sure..."

"Okay I got an animal."

"What colour is its skin or fur?"

"Black and white."

"Oreos?"

"Um no."

"Zebras?"

"Yup. How did you guess?"

"I was once the God of War. I know all."

"Okay your turn." The boy.

"Okay I got one."

"What does it look like?"

"It has one eye. It's big and it has no nuts." Kratos laughs.

"..."

"It's a Cyclops. You silly mortal."

"Umm okay I see this isn't working out to well. Im just gonna play my psp now my parents told me never to talk to strangers or creepy looking people." And after the boy says that the elevator starts working again. Making Kratos so happy that this form of punishment is not over...


	8. Heads up

As Kratos walks out of the elevator the kid stays in there. _Good thing he is not coming too._ He glances behind him once more to see the child sitting there playing his small rectangle. He looks back and finds himself in a happy, pleasant place where everyone loved each other. Kratos hated it. By the gods they must hate him so much to put him through so much pain. Once he got back to his time he would continue his quest and destroy the gods! That's after he finally gets to taste the real taste of pig again. He craved it too much for it to be good for him, maybe it is. (**Back to story please**).

He walks into this happy land hoping it is the one he is looking for. He walks closer and closer to the teletubies. He thought they were those things any ways. All in different colours. Red, yellow, blue and others that he could not mention. He dared not look into their eye fearing that they would bring happiness to him. He walks up to one of them.

"Prove me worthy to go back to my time."

"BLUE!"

Kratos bows. "Thank you."

"Red!"

"Yellow!"

"Other colours! WE give you gift of..."

"Head of teletubies!"

As the teletubies walk up to him and give him a bag with a big head in it.

"Thank you I will use it well."

"Get back to your time friend!"

"I will try." Kratos yells and walks back into the elevator.

_**So what the chapters short don't get mad!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hello, fellow 2011ers... Welcome to the next year. I realize I haven't**

**really been working on this story (at all lately) but now I hope you welcome**

**me back (that would be cool...not really...yeah it would). Anyways, I am**

**thinking of making this story, that is clearly not finished, into a finished**

**book, hopefully before 2012... I thank you all for reading my uncompleted,**

**weird story. And without further adieu, I welcome you back to this story, that**

**is really still in 2010. I'm just too lazy to change it. LOVE YOU.**

Now ghost of Sparta leave and go to The Ellen Show!

"Who's there?" Krato's says while he gets in the elevator. He notices a small

child curled up in a ball in the corner of the elevator. "Stand, silly

mortal!" Kratos demands and puts down the head of Teletubbie. He stares at the

child for five minutes and then decides it's useless. He squeezes through the

doors and stands on the opposite corner from the child. The doors slowly close

and then Kratos pushes the number one button. The child slowly brings his head

up and stares at Kratos, the young, creepy kid starts laughing and stands up.

"Who are you?" Kratos demands in shock.

"I know you are but who am I!" the child responds.

"Uhh..." Kratos mumbles in confusion. "I asked who are you?"

"You're Mom!" the child sneers.

"You are not my mother!" Kratos yells. "I will ask one more time! WHO ARE

YOU?"

"The better question is who are you?" the child responds and does a Count

Olaf.

"I AM THE GHOST OF SPARTA NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Kratos screams.

"Sorry, my mom told me not to talk to strangers. Or loonies," the kid says and

it reaches the first floor. The child bolts out of the elevator and then

Kratos slowly exits as well.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" someone says, tapping Kratos on the back.

"Yes where is The Ellen Show?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Where is this Ellen?"

"Ellen Degeneres?"

"YES! Where is it!"

"It is usually taped in Warner Bro Studio in Hollywood."

"Thank you! I must leave to find the Hollywood!" Kratos demands and leaves

Tree House. "Funny name for a place, since it is not a tree house or a tree,

or a house!"


End file.
